


All In

by shyfoxes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 5+1 Things, Allura - Freeform, Bickering, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Alternating, Pidge - Freeform, Pining Lance (Voltron), Play Fighting, Pre-Relationship, Shiro - Freeform, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Very Dorky, hunk - Freeform, minor shallura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8272118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyfoxes/pseuds/shyfoxes
Summary: As far as Lance's teenage heart was concerned, apparently everything started and ended with him cradled in Keith's arms. Or something equally as embarrassing that Lance didn't really want to think about.or, 5 times Keith carries Lance and 1 time Lance carries Keith.





	

**1.**

It started, as always, with Lance putting his foot in his mouth. This wasn't anything new, and even Lance considered it normal for him to do something that would bite him back in the ass. But, really who would have thought that messing with Pidge would bring so many stupid feelings to the surface the way they had.  

As far as Lance's teenage heart was concerned, apparently everything started and ended with him cradled in Keith's arms. Or something equally as embarrassing that Lance didn't really want to think about.

Lance had been hanging around Pidge in the common room.  

He'd walked around the room maybe three times, stretched, moved his legs, rolled around, hung over her shoulder before sighing dramatically. This was usually an indicator that Lance was going to get ready to fire his mouth off. Pidge's eyes went upwards as she braced herself and let Lance ramble on.

Lance wasn't quiet by nature and Pidge didn't particularly care for too much outside noise.  

Yet despite what she might say, she really did enjoy having Lance around. Even if there were times she could have seriously wedged her foot up his ass. But she supposed that was what it was like with Lance's siblings. (She and Matt were close, rarely bickered so much as joined forces for the greater chaotic good. But she wouldn't trade the petty, silliness she had with Lance, either.)

"You know, now that I think about it. You and my cousin are about the same size. She's probably got like two inches on you, though," Lance said. He rolled over on his stomach, and propped up on his elbows to look at Pidge better. "Bet I could toss you up like her, too."

Pidge paused, looking at him from under her furrowed brows and hastily pinned back bangs.

"Don't you dare, Lance," She said.

The sly grin on Lance's face spread widely as he got to his feet and loomed over her. Pidge glared, body curling over her laptop as Lance bent over her further, thin, wiry fingers like claws coming for her. She kicked out, scrambling at her laptop's surface as Lance hauled her up from under her armpits and dangled her like a cat.

He shook her up and down gently. "See? Light as a dandelion," He said.

"I don't think - " Pidge started. Her legs started curling up towards her chest, small, chubby fingers about to dig into Lance's sleeves before she was shrieking. Pidge only vaguely realized for the briefest second she was airborne before she was falling back against with a shrill wail and straight into Lance's arms. She landed with an "oof!", glasses falling off the bridge of her nose as Lance grinned, triumphant.

"Oopsy-Daisy," Lance said. He bent, clearly getting ready to do it again as Pidge hurriedly bit out a "no, no, no, no!" And was launched up again. This time when she landed back in Lance's grip, Pidge dug her fingers into the skin of his shoulders, and grit her teeth menacingly.

Hunk had barreled in after Pidge's second screech, catching Lance held down in a full-nelson by Pidge. He raised a finger in question before letting it drop again, watching the whole thing play out. Hunk figured he probably should intervene, but chances were Lance had gotten himself into the mess in the first place.  

Pidge's small arms came up under Lance's own, locking behind his neck. She shook him viciously when all he did was laugh. When Lance bit his tongue, Pidge cackled.

"Guys -" Hunk started. "Uh - "

Lance shifted his hip to the side, extending a leg back and between Pidge's own. He swept her balance out, flipping her onto her back, but making sure that his arm had come around to cushion the back of her head. They fell, rolling and laughing between curses before Lance was scrambling away and ducking behind Hunk. Pidge bolted after him, until they were running circles around their friend.

Lance could feel his blood pumping loudly in his ears, a familiar rattling in his head as his body was wired up with energy.  

It was nostalgic, he realized. Pidge's quick grab at the back of his shirt, and Hunk's scolding about them getting hurt made his heart ache, yet the rest of him was too happy to be able to acknowledge it. He ducked around Hunk again, barely missing a tackle from Pidge.  

"Guys – what is even – why were you – uuuughh," Hunk tried.

He grabbed them both around the neck with his arms, locking them in place against his body.  

"Hunk!" They both cried, uselessly hitting their fists against his solid form. Hunk laughed, twirling in a circle on his heel and enjoying the yelps of indignation.

"This is all Lance's fault!" Pidge cried. "Torture him, not me!"

Lance stuck out his tongue; "You almost had me, Pidge. But you're as light as a feather. No wonder you can't hold me down."

"Lance, dude, don't know if you've noticed, but you're not exactly that heavy, either," Hunk cut in. He let Lance squeeze himself out of his grip. Pidge popped out a moment later, glasses hitched on Hunk's wrist. He handed them to her.

"Heavier than Pidge!" Lance shot back.

"Sure, that's true, but Pidge is like, the smallest one here. I'm pretty sure Pidge could even carry you, though," Hunk said.

Lance snorted. "Nuh uh, no way. I call bullshit. I could have broken out of that hold" _snap_ "like that!"

Pidge grinned, a devious curl that only competing siblings took on. "Care to make a wager?"

Lance jutted his lower jaw out as Pidge smirked at him. "Anything, you little Gremlin. Name the thing."

"I bet for a week of dish duty that I could totally carry you," Pidge said. "A whole minute."

"Only one? Where's your sense of competition. Why not two? Two minutes and you're on," Lance countered.  

"Makes no difference to me. I plan on winning," PIdge said.  

She stuck her hand out, and Lance took it, shaking it once.

"Ooh, Lance is gonna get his ego kicked," Hunk said from behind his hand.  "Hang on, lemme go ask Coran for his ticker."

Hunk sped out only to return a few moments later. He fiddled with it a moment, pink tongue poking out in thought before he grinned.

"I'm good to go. Pidge, Lance, you ready to throw down?"

They nodded, all mock-seriousness. They faced each other like gunslingers, squinting at each other and wiggling their fingers in the open air.  

"Your move, Pidgey," Lance muttered.

"Come at me, Lance," Pidge challenged.

Lance stood ramrod straight, mouth screwed in a frown before he was running straight at Pidge and launching himself into the air. Pidge rocked a few times on her feet before she was catching Lance in her arms, knees bending as she accommodated him. Beside them, Hunk clicked down on the ticker. Pidge planted her feet down, readjusted her grip and held Lance steady.

"Holy shit," Lance whispered. His voice started to crescendo. "Holy shit!"

He looked furiously over at Hunk. "Hunk! Holy shit!"  

"Dude, I told you!" Hunk exclaimed.  

"What?? No way," Lance cried, kicking in Pidge's arms. "Impossible!"

"One minute down!"

"Lance, stop cheating! Take your defeat like a paladin," Pidge hissed.  

They wobbled, with Pidge pitching sideways a few times as Lance waved his arms. They stumbled around the room until Hunk's hand came and tipped them back solid, the timer beeping.

"Oooh, better luck next time, Lance," Hunk said.  

"Enjoy cleaning up all that goo, Lance," Pidge snickered, still holding Lance in her arms. She was about to drop Lance on his ass when he locked himself around her like an octopus.

"New wager! I bet you can't carry me to the kitchen and back!" Lance said. "Winner has to clean Green and Blue for the week!"

"Oh quiznak, you're on!" Pidge said.  

Pidge took a shaky step forward before she was hoofing it out the automatic doors and down the hall to the kitchen with Hunk close behind. Lance twisted in her arms, pointing forward. "Charge!"

They bounded into the kitchen, sliding loudly on the smooth floor before Pidge was turning on her heels. She had to back-step a moment before she was picking up pace to run back again.  

"Make it, Pidge. Make it!" Hunk called. "Don't let your dreams be dreams!"

"No! Fail, Pidge, fail!" Lance yelled back.  

Pidge's legs wobbled, slowing down as neared the common room. Lance could feel her arms shaking, even as she was gritting her teeth and pressing forward. He patted her shoulder. "Just a few more steps."

"What is even going on?" Keith interrupted. "Lance, why are you trying to kill Pidge?"

"Lance bet Pidge couldn't carry him from the kitchen and back for a week of lion cleaning duty," Hunk filled in. "So far, she's winning."

"I'm only trying to teach her the sting of defeat," Lance replied. "She's got about four more steps into the common room. The difference between which one of us will be stuck with cleaning duty ends here."

"Where's all that strength now, huh, Pidge? Or are your arms as weak as Keith's?"

"Excuse me?" Keith cut in. "First of all -"

Pidge exhaled loudly through her nose, took two gigantic steps and dumped Lance on the floor of the common room entrance on his ass. She fell back with a groan.  

"I hate you, Lance. Look what you've done, you've given me noodle arms just like yours," Pidge complained. Lance sat up, rubbing his tailbone. "Cleaning duty wasn't worth this."

"And my arms aren't weak! Just because your arms are floppy doesn't mean mine are," Keith interjected.  

"What? No way. Hunk I know can carry me, but you? Psh. Please," Lance said. "

"I don't think you realize this, Lance, but _anyone_ could carry you," Keith retorted.  

"That's what I told him," Hunk replied, with a shrug. "But does anyone believe me? Nope."

"I believe you," Keith mumbled.  He nudged Hunk with his shoulder who nudged back.

"I don't," Lance said with finality. "No way, no how, nuh uh."

Then he turned and began walking back into the common room, arms crossed over his chest. Something yanked on his hood, a choked noise working its way out of his throat. His back hit a curved arm, head falling back as his legs nearly went over his head. Then his legs were being cradled across another arm and bouncing Lance properly into place. Lance squinted before focusing on Keith's shit-eating grin.

"Well?" Keith prompted.

"Toss him up, Keith. Do it, avenge me," Pidge chimed in. "Seconded," Hunk added.

"Traitors!" Lance snipped. "Don't you dare, Keith, don't you -" Lance screeched.  

Keith hoisted him in a mini throw, startling Lance before tossing him up farther. Lance screamed, dropping with a groan before being launched back up again, and then again. Lance moaned, taking hold of Keith by his jacket collar.  

"No more, I give please. I feel like that time we were on your hover-bike. I'm having flashbacks," Lance whined.

Keith tossed him up again for good measure, cackling with Pidge when he buried his face into Keith's neck still whining.  

"Both of you are actually really light," Hunk said. He came up behind Keith and took him up in a princess carry as well. He worked his shoulders a moment before grinning. "What do you think?"

"Please don't throw us both in the air, I'm begging you," Lance replied.

Pidge scrambled up Hunk's back and they took off running down the hall, laughter drowning out Lance's shrieking.  

 

 

**2.**

It  took back to back sleepless nights because Pidge was just highwired to refuse to give up on something once she's started. It took half a pot of alien coffee, the combined stash of snacks crafted by Hunk and Lance, and the occasional visit from Keith to get her to relax before Pidge had finally succeeded. She had found a way to hack into Matt's Netflix account back on Earth.  

When prompted how she'd one it, she had only removed her glasses, pretended to clean them as she looked the person dead in the face, tired and said, "Do you _really_ want to know?". They left it alone after that.  

So, as it stood, there was now a bit of home in the castle ship. There weren't a lot of updated movies or shows to choose from, but it settled over the Paladins rather pleasantly all the same. They spent the first night after Pidge had finally slept and was refreshed watching The Princess Bride. It was a hit with Allura and Coran, and they'd spent at least a week and a half cracking little jokes between them.

When Keith was facing the Gladiator, he would mutter under his breath, "My name is Keith Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die", before attacking. It really caught Shiro off guard the first time, and he nearly died laughing as the Gladiator struck at him. It might have been worth it. Lance had called the Galra "Rodents of Unusual Size" on their last mission, but stopped when he realized it was offending the mice. When Coran said quiznak, one of them would pipe in that they weren't sure he was using the word correctly. When there was a silence, awkward or welcome, Shiro would merely pipe in, "mawwage" and they would all crack up.

All in all, it had been a good addition to their hectic lives. It really brought them together, made life a little easier.  

Inevitably, Allura would suppose, having tv meant that the Paladins were also now squabbling as siblings were wont to do.  

The First Bickering was between Hunk and Pidge. Hunk had dropped into the couch, barely out of his arm and reaching for the remote when Pidge had dove in on the other side and swiped it. Pidge had switched to her own profile (modified to have cartoony thumbnails of all of them), to some horror show that made Hunk grimace. When he reached for the remote, she hissed at him. Thus, Allura had found them with Hunk holding the remote high above his head while Pidge was trying to squirm out from his grip, one foot braced on his shoulder and her short hand waving uselessly in the air for the remote.

Allura had promptly turned back around and kept walking.  

It didn't take long after that for The Bickering to continue.  

About half the time they could agree on mutual shows. Pidge and Keith enjoyed conspiracies theories. All four of them enjoyed MythBusters and what they referred to anime. (The four of them sang along to some old theme song, pressed up together on the couch). Lance and Hunk tended to watch cooking competitions and Bridezillas, with a dash of old cartoons. Shiro and Keith watched a lot of what Lance called "crappy movies". Personally, though, Allura didn't mind catching Shiro alone when he could wrestle the remote away from the other four Paladins. Elementary tended to be a show they both enjoyed.  

The other half the time, Allura made sure she was on the other side of the castle. If Shiro wasn't engaged in trying to get a hold of the remote himself, then he was usually just a few steps behind her.  

So, when she heard the tell tale signs of Keith and Lance having taken hold of the remote at the same time, Allura had gotten up, grabbed Shiro by the upper arm and set off to the other side of the castle.

"Nuh uh, not this time. Pidge and Hunk are trying to make a healing pod cleaning robot-thingy, and Shiro is nowhere near here, so this is Lance-time," Lance said. "Don't you have a robot to beat up?"

"I did that already," Keith said. "Besides, you got control of it yesterday. It's my turn, now."

"Your point? Now, hand it over."

"No way, you hand it over."

Lance yanked on it, dragging Keith along with him. Keith yanked back harshly. It continued on until they had literally butted heads, foreheads digging into each other as they glared at each other. Keith stuck his leg between Lance's, sweeping it out so that he was falling. Lance hooked his other arm around Keith's shoulder, toppling them both over. They hit the couch and then bounced off to the floor, rolling and yanking at the remote.  

"Let go, Lance!" Keith exclaimed. He pressed his knee to Lance's chest, trying to shove him farther away.

"Never!" Lance replied. Lance jabbed at his thigh, squirming until he could slap the remote away from him. They took one look at it clattering away and scrambled across the floor trying to grab at it. It jumped between their fingers, clattering again to the floor as they hustled against each other. Keith crawled over Lance's body, one foot digging into his shin as he reached over him for the remote. Lance pushed at Keith's cheek to keep him from reaching. He pressed his knee into Keith's side. They fell over, wrestling again.  

When Lance had accidentally fallen on him, jabbing him by mistake in the stomach with his bony elbows, Keith had decided he had had enough. He pushed Lance aside and sat up. Lance slowly sat up, too, eyebrow raising.  

"Uh, Keith," Lance began. "Keith, buddy?"

Keith stood up.

"You know we need all five of us to pilot Voltron, right? Keith?"

He stretched out his limbs, his back popping. He exhaled with a nod.

"Keith? My guy? My man? Buddy?"

Keith knelt back down again, eye-level with Lance for a moment. Lance shut his mouth, eyebrows smashing together. Keith hooked an arm around Lance's back before gathering Lance's legs up over the crook of his elbow. He stood up abruptly, startling Lance into a yelp. Shimmying a little, he adjusted the other boy in his arm and then turned. He began walking.

Lance's whole face flushed pink, eyes flitting downwards at where his hand had come to grip the upper bicep of Keith's arm. He could see it straining under the tight sleeves of Keith's black shirt, firm. Lance swallowed dryly.

"Keith," Lance started. "Hey, Keith. I, uhm -"

"Lance," Keith interrupted, suddenly stopping. He looked at him, face solemn as the door to the common room swished open.  

Lance's heart jolted in his chest, fingers tightening in Keith's shirt for a moment. He chanced a quick glimpse at the other's boy's mouth, hoping his breathing wasn't as loud as it seemed to his own ears.  

Then Keith grinned evilly and dropped Lance, quickly locking the door. "Better luck next time!" He yelled from behind the door.

Lance's jaw dropped, rolling over to lean on his knees. He banged a fist against the door. "Keith, you asshole!"

The volume on the tv skyrocketed, drowning him out.

 

 

**3.**

Lance had been kind of funny since then, Keith observed. Not that much different than usual, but sometimes he'd look at Keith for a tick too long, scowl and then huff testily.  

They still bickered the same, without heat or malice, almost affectionate if Keith was truthful. They still sat together, wound each other up for silliness, and took turns either tag-teaming with each other or Hunk and Pidge to who would control the space-remote for the day.  

But still, there was something off with Lance.  

The other day when he'd overpowered the Gladiator during a training sequence, Lance had made a strange little squeak. His eyes had grown wide as his mouth parted slightly. He looked between Keith and the Gladiator, like he believed but still had some underlying doubt. He rose to his feet quickly after that, muttering rapidly under his breath, throwing his hands up and leaving. The tips of his ears were red.

Despite what might be said, Keith was in fact very observant. He never paid attention to anything he never cared about, and he admittedly cared for Lance, just as the other Paladins, very much. He just wasn't sure how to broach the subject.  

A lack of good social skills, dabbed with a short-temper and grumpy resting face were always against Keith. But he liked to think that his sincerity made up for it. He'd have to catch Lance alone sooner or later and maybe wrestle it out of him. Pidge's full-nelsons usually seemed effective.

But that was a thought for another time. There were more important things. Like the uptick in missions that was running Team Voltron ragged.

Shiro liked to say that there were three certainties in life (rather currently revised since they've come to pilot giant mechanical space lions): whatever can go wrong will go wrong, mistakes were inevitable, and Lance will try to hit on almost anything that is sentient and has a pulse. (Keith being a little shit had a habit of making it on the list as an honorary mention).  

All three certainties had a way of aligning all together one way or another. So, Keith figured it was kind of inevitable given the present situation.  

Which lead them to their current mission to some cold, deserted planet where a downed ship of refugees had crashed and needed help with repairs. Between Keith's lowkey muttering and Hunk's high-key muttering about the potential dangers, the mission had gotten off to a rather sour start. Their paladin armors only just about kept the cold out. But standing in one spot too long usually meant a chill could work its way in, unfortunately.

Hunk and Pidge had mostly stayed huddle together as they did their repairs. From under Hunk's arm, Keith could see the top of Pidge's head poking out. Surprisingly unattached to the pile was Lance. Which usually meant one thing.

As per usual, Lance had found himself away from where he was supposed to be doing proper work to lean casually against a purple tree. He crossed one ankle over the other as he leaned on a forearm pressed against the tree to tilt his head towards one of the aliens they were aiding.  

He fluttered his eyelashes, and says something he ripped out of an old song (something about the alien's behind being like two planets), to which the alien replied with apparent confusion to what planets he was even referring to. Lance wasn't the least bit put off by this and just continued on, even as the alien seemed to shoot him worried glances as to whether or not he might be coming down with some form of space flu.

Shiro cradled his forehead against his palm, a headache forming. Beside him, Keith was heaving a loud sigh (something Shiro could relate to). His arms were crossed over his chest, caught between glancing at Lance and checking over on Pidge and Hunk.  

Shiro supposed as the second eldest of their group of Earthlings, Keith had ended up developing a big brother's sense of responsibility. _Good_ , thought Shiro. _Let someone else take up the mantle for a while, he was damn tired._

"Keith," Shiro said, all exasperation. "Go get him."

"Why do I have to do it?" Keith grumbled. "Can't we wait until one of them slaps him instead?"

"I would ask Hunk but he and Pidge are repairing the landing thrusters for their ship."

"What about you then?"

"I'm going to be heading out with Allura in a few minutes. Coran is keeping an eye on the castle. Think of it as a lesson in leadership. Keeping Lance on track and all that."

"Of course you are," Keith grumbled again. "Fine. But you get to do it next time."

Shiro held his hands up, accepting his fate. "Maybe we can get Coran to make him a giant child leash?"

Keith smirked; "There's a thought."

Keith walked over, rolling his eyes when he could better hear what cheesy line Lance had going on now. He was quoting song lyrics again, a few Keith actually considered rather clever. If it were under better circumstances where the five of them were back in the castle ship, sitting around in the common room joking, then Keith would have found it funny. Right now, though, it was giving Keith second-hand embarrassment.  

It took him all of three more steps before he was grabbing Lance by the collar of his armor and hauling him along. Lance squawked, teeth clacking as he was forced to walk backwards.

"Shiro says you need to come back," Keith said as way of explanation.  

"And do what?" Lance complained. "I was just having a good conversation with, ahh?"

The alien said something in clicks and whirrs that completely missed Lance and Keith's understanding. Lance nodded his head anyway as if he could totally repeat it, rolling off a compliment without a second thought. Lance twisted and wiggled until he could tug free of Keith's grip to return to his spot. Keith grabbed is upper arm before he could get too far

"Lance," Keith said, testy.

" _Keith_." Lance repeated, just as peeved.

Keith gave him just one once over before he decided he has no interest in having to deal with scuffling with Lance. The planet was frigid. He was freezing in his armor, hungry, and Lance was grating on his nerves. A voice suspiciously like Shiro's was nagging at him. But then, a voice that also sounded like Shiro's from way back when was telling him to drop kick Lance. So, he did the first thing that came to mind. He threw Lance over his shoulders in a fireman carry.

He had to plant his feet for a moment to accommodate Lance's struggling. He wrapped his arms around Lance's shoulders and the back of his knees to secure him before setting off towards his brother.  Lance hissed in his ear, still squirming. At the corner of his eye he could see Lance covering his face with his hands.  

"It's not fair," He said to himself, though Keith caught it.  

He assumed it about his flirting being thwarted but somehow it also felt...off.

"Think of how we feel," Keith shot back, anyway.

"That's what you think," Lance muttered and didn't offer anything else.

Keith jostled him just for fun, if only to get Lance to squeak and threaten to bite Keith's ear off if he did it again. He did, pretending to sway too much to one side as Lance yelled towards Shiro to make Keith stop. Keith only chuckled.  

Lance slid off Keith's shoulders easily when Keith set him down. He didn't meet Shiro's annoyed look and dramatically endured the affectionate but reprimanding cuff to the back of the head. Lance gave Keith one glance over his shoulder, a narrowing of his eye, before he draped himself over Hunk's back. Hunk, to his credit, didn't even seem to notice, patting his head out of habit and continuing on. Lance merely tucked  his head between Hunk's neck and shoulder, hanging off of him like a living backpack, and let Pidge and Hunk work in relative peace. Pidge's little hand came to pat him on the back.  

A twinge worked its way through Keith's stomach. It drilled at the lower end of his belly unhappily, and set his nerves on edge, irritating him for some reason. He chalked it up to hunger. Shiro gave his hair a ruffle before he said he'd be back and to watch over the others for him. Keith thought maybe it was payback for when their mother used to ruin Shiro's plans to watch Keith when they were growing up.  

Regardless, he didn't notice how Lance stole looks at him from where he was hidden against Hunk. Or how the tips of his ears were still red, and not because of the cold.

 

 

**4.**

It was almost ridiculous how much Lance could get himself into trouble. If he wasn't being tied to trees by space thieves he was competing with Keith for most impulsive.  

It was never a surprise the way Lance was so self-sacrificing, always throwing himself in front of obstacles and people when the need arose. But it didn't stop the dread and horror that always rose in the team's stomachs. Out of all of them, Lance probably spent the most time in the pods, and Keith was the resident hot-head of the group.

So, here they were, with Lance bleeding out of a hole in his side and Keith furiously running through enemy fire and hopped up on entirely on adrenaline towards the tunnel's exit with Lance in his arms.  Leave it to Lance to take a hit for Keith before anything else.  

Keith squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, willing back the pressure behind his eyelids away before he was staring straight ahead, determined. A bit of stray red had smeared across his chest plate from when Lance had touched him before he'd demanded Lance keep his hands pressed to his wound.

His fingers curled into the back of Lance's armor, nails abortively trying to dig in against the solid surface. The nails felt as if they might crack from sheer force. He held the back of Lance's knees in his other as he dug took off, weaving and ducking. Each jostle made Lance groan out in pain. He ground his teeth together, enduring and glaring over Keith's shoulder. Lance gasped raggedly, one hand pressing into his side and trying to keep pressure on it.

"Let me shoot back at them," Lance said, teeth gritting. "It'll make things easier."

"Don't you dare! Keep your hands on that wound," Keith yelled, trying to be heard over the rumble overhead.  Hunk yelled in their ear pieces, slamming into a ship and trying to keep the opening clear for Red to get them. "We're almost there. Pidge and I are going to kick your ass when you're all healed up."

"You'd get to me to the pod faster if you'd just let me take out some of them," Lance argued back.  

A stray shot burned right through the ends of Keith's hair, scorching a bit of Lance's helmet. Lance cursed, squirming to look over the other boy's shoulder again. "Keith -" His voice was starting to get a little wavery.  

"Almost there," Keith breathed. "You still owe me and Hunk a week's worth of cleaning duty. You're not getting out of it by dying."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Lance said, ragged. "Activate your jetpack after the next couple feet. Three jumps and I think we'll be clear."

A barrage of shots forced  Lance to shove at Keith and  skid too far to the right, both of them scraping against the wall before Keith was taking off again. "What are the chances Hunk and Pidge can make like space grenades for us?" Lance said, trying to joke. "Get ready to jump."

"I'm trusting you on this," was all Keith said. He mentally counted off, then activated the jetpack as instructed. They rose quickly out of the mouth of the cave and into Red's jaws. The lion's lower jaw caught them like a shovel, head flying up to slid them down through the pilot's door. They tumbled along the floor, aching and banged up, but already heading straight back to the castle.

 _"You two not dead?"_ PIdge buzzed in.

"Not by a long shot," Keith panted. He righted Lance up with an arm around his shoulder.  He tore off a piece of cloth from an old shirt he'd stashed in Red, pressing it against Lance's wound. "You guys got Blue?"  

 _"Way ahead of you. See you back home,_ " Pidge said. _"You better not bleed out, Lance."_

Lance grinned despite himself, voice barely holding steady "Told ya."

Lance passed out when they landed in Red's hangar, carried out in Keith's arms and into the pod. The team slept around it for the next day and half, pulling him down into their pile of limbs when he'd popped out. Lance couldn't even tell when he began or ended, pressed up between Hunk and Pidge with Keith trying to wedge in, too. Someone's foot was probably in his face, maybe Shiro's. Lance spat out Pidge's hair from his mouth, parting it to look at Keith's gentle, relieved face.  

"Glad you're okay," Keith said.

Lance dug his fingers into the fabric around his chest, trying to push his pulse back into place. He grinned.

"You, too."

 

 

**5.**

The star-map in the Castle of Lions was the go-to place for peace of mind. It was probably the calmest place in the castle, dim and illuminated with bright blue replicas of the various solar systems like hanging lights.  

Lance was a frequent visitor, to no one's surprise. Hunk and Coran were his usual companions. But for the most part, the visitors it held rotated frequently. Sometimes, Pidge was there alone, sometimes Hunk or Lance or all three of them would lie down and try to rename some of the systems for laughs. Sometimes the whole crew was there, breaking out some of the alien equivalent of hot cocoa in some mugs for down time. Sometimes Keith would catch Allura and Shiro there, the faintest line of space between their hands and their heads ducked so close together. Even Keith would lie in there, rotating through the galaxies until his whole body thrummed quietly and he was ready for bed.

Tonight Lance was alone. It wasn't an uncommon occurrence; Lance could care less if he was in there alone or with others. Keith's feet took him inside without a second thought.

He dropped softly down a few inches from Lance, crossing his legs and leaning back on his hands. Beside him, Lance had his legs drawn up to his chest, head pillowed on them.

"Hey," Keith called.

"Hey. Couldn't sleep?" Lance replied.  

"Yeah, still worked up from today's mission. You?"

"Same. I figured a little quiet would help me out," Lance said, then yawned. "See?"

Keith chuckled. He lied back, folding his hands on his stomach, and Lance did the same. At the corner of his eye, Lance's long arms pointed up. It wobbled with exhaustion, evident by how sleepy he was getting. He shifted the map with his hands so that it magnified on a collection of constellations. Keith rubbed his eye with a fist, exhaustion setting in.

"Hunk, Pidge and I were looking at this the other day," Lance said. "They kind of look like flipped versions of ours back home, don't you think?"

"They do actually," Keith said, nodding. He pointed to one to Lance's left. "There's Orion."

"Yup, I see it. It's just upside down, huh?"

"Yeah. Kind of reminds me of those aliens we encountered last week. The fuzzy ones with the long antennas?"

"Holy crow, you're right. Look, look, those bits of star behind it are like it's tail!"

Keith laughed; "Taurus is over there, too. It kind of looks like someone giving a cheer."

"Ha! I see it, I see it! With his arms up and everything, right? It's because he knows how cool Voltron is."

"I was going to say it's you. Last mission when you sniped that Galra soldier from Blue's mouth with your bayard? You did that, then you nearly fell out and Blue had to catch you."

"Way to ruin the bonding moment, _Keith_ ," Lance said, pretending to grumble. "But...maybe you're not wrong."

He yawned again, forcing Keith to yawn to. Keith playfully kicked him in the shin, laughing when Lance pouted. Lance turned on his side to face Keith, his blue eyes surprisingly bright in the dim light. He laid his hand down between them.

"Bet I can stay awake longer than you can," Lance said.  

Keith scoffed; "Like how you tried to beat Pidge?"

"Pidge's bloodstream is compromised entirely of caffeine and we both know it. Who even knows what kind of terrifying energy drink keeps your veins going. Winner has to carry the loser to bed?" Lance said.

"That a terrible prize. But, deal."

Lance waggled his eyebrows; "Imagine the bragging rights tomorrow, though."

Keith rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

They fist bumped before looking back at the sky map and pointing out little things about the constellations. A few minutes later when Keith was comparing the upside down Perseus to a narwhal and received no answer, he looked over at Lance. Curled up and cushioned on his hands was Lance, face slack and a tiny bead of drool collecting at the corner of his mouth. Keith scoffed, knocking the back of his knuckle to Lance's forehead, but not enough to wake him.

"Looks like I win," he said.  

He got up with a low groan, considering if maybe the two of them should just stay there and sleep. He was too tired to make it all the way to his room, let alone help Lance to his own. He did anyway. Bending down, Keith drew Lance up under his arms until he was cradling his torso. He turned so that he could hook Lance's arms around his shoulders and drag him up. He hitched the other boy's legs around his waist and counted to ten. On ten, he put all his strength into getting to his feet, staggered only once and started off towards their rooms.  

Lance pressed his face into the crook of Keith's neck, drool dropping on the collar of Keith's jacket. Keith bounced him with a tiny, grumpy, "Hey!" Lance shifted, eyes parting blearily as he tried to make sense of everything.

"Did I win?" He slurred. "Why am I floating?"

" _I_ won, you dweeb," Keith replied. "I'm taking you to your room."

"Oh. Thanks," Lance said, voice still heavy with sleep. "Your back is comfy, you know. I like it."

Keith swallowed, fingers tightening on Lance's thighs. He hitched him up a bit more. He suddenly felt too awake. Too aware of Lance's soft, vulnerable voice and the hand that was pressing into his shoulder tryin to get his attention.

"Been a bit weird with you sometimes. Sorry. It's cuz I like when you hold me and carry me and stuff. I like freakin' swoon or something," Lance continued. "I really like it. I really like you."

Keith ducked his head. His head was pounding, blood pouring in his ears and between them like a tidal wave. His throat was dry and his tongue heavy. He wanted to answer, but his jaw felt locked up. Leave it to Lance to always find a way to catch him off guard. He was always a lot more loose with his words when he was exhausted.  

Keith steeled himself. "I really like you, too, you know."  

He pressed against Lance's door panel, using Lance's bony knee to open it before they were both stumbling in. They fell sideways against the bed. Keith gently detached Lance from him, chucking off his shoes and rolling him over to lie down facing the wall.  

Lance looked over his shoulder at Keith, eyes out of focus and smiling so dopey and tired, but almost shy.  

"Bragging rights tomorrow, remember? Don't make me regret it."

Keith huffed. "Whatever you say."

Despite everything, with Lance's confession rattling around in his brain. Keith slept soundly the entire night through.  

 

 

**+1**

Lance woke up slow and achy. His knees was throbbing and his back was kind of killing him. He was still in his usual clothes, face unwashed and socks still on. He was actually kind of upset with himself. He hopped out of bed, throwing off his clothes to take a quick shower and tossed his clothes into the quick washer/dryer in the adjoining bathroom.  

Halfway through rinsing out his hair, Lance's eyes flew open. He looked square at the smooth metal surface of the wall, let his brain tick by for a few seconds before he was yelling. He viciously shut off the shower, nearly fell as he hopped out the shower and pulled on his still slightly damp clothes. He didn't even remember to put on his shoes as he went skidding down the hallway.  

He yelled the whole way down, whizzing past Shiro, who vaguely pointed down a different hall that Lance turned on his heel to go down. He barely managed to hop over Pidge mid-run as she whooped at him. Lance waved a hand back in acknowledgement. He _did_ collide into Hunk, only avoiding falling flat on his ass as Hunk held him steady by his forearms.

"Dude!" Hunk said. He looked vaguely panicked for the surprise attack.  

"Hunk!" Lance yelled.  

"Lance!"

"Hunk!"

"Why we yelling?" Hunk cried.

"I confessed to Keith last night while we were exhausted and he said he liked me back!" Lance said too quickly. Hunk blinked a minute, before they were both yelling in unison. Then, Hunk nodded. He whirled Lance around a few times and shoved him in a different direction.  

"Go, be free!" Hunk called.

"Thanks, I looove youuu," Lance yelled from down the hall.

"You too!"

Lance jammed his hand on the door panel, and tackled Keith. Keith staggered back a few steps before he dropped his weight and stopped them from falling backwards. He held Lance arm-length, scowling.

"Lance, what the actual fu-"

"I confessed to you last night," Lance blabbered. He settled his hands on Keith's shoulders, gripping into his shirt. He swallowed audibly. "I confessed and it was gross and not even all that good and you said you liked me back. Yes or yes?"

"Uh, yes?" Keith replied, uncertain. He touched Lance's shoulder shyly. "I mean. I did, yeah."

Lance blinked once, inhaling deeply. He held it for a moment, searching Keith's face and drawing him in a little closer. He exhaled slowly, quietly.  

"You – You meant it, right?" Lance asked.

Keith nodded. "Of course I did. You know I don't say what I don't mean."

"I guess I do. Wait. Yeah, I do," Lance said, grinning widely. He hitched his hands up under Keith's arms and lifted him up, twirling him in a fluid circle as he laughed loudly. "You like me back!"

He pressed the other boy up against him, feet dangling in the arm and spun around the room too quickly, laughing too loudly as Keith squirmed to get free. A stray knee to the side had Lance finally putting Keith down before he was hiking him up again.  

He twirled Keith again, then a third time, before his grip loosened too much and Keith was colliding chest first with him. Lance's knee bent, toppling them both over with a heavy heap. Keith winced, looking up and over Lance's chest to his face. His big grin was still stretched across his face, a flush across his nose and cheeks. Even his ears were burning. Keith doubted his face was any better.  

Lance gathered Keith up against him, hitching him up higher and locking his limbs around the other boy's body. His crossed his ankles around Keith's lower back and wrapped his arms around Keith's shoulders. They rolled to the side, laughing loudly. Keith pretended to struggle out of Lance's grip, pushing at his cheek to wiggle out of his hold, but ultimately let Lance draw him back in again. He nosed under Keith's jaw. Lance pressed his forehead to Keith's.

"I can't believe I actually like a guy with a mullet, my sister will never let me hear the end of it," Lance said, out of breath. Their noses bumped against each other. Keith's own hands came up to cradle the back of Lance's head and the middle of his back. Lance rubbed their foreheads together, vibrating giddily. "So now you gotta hold my hand, mullet-brain, and carry me around when I say so, and help me double-team Hunk and Pidge – oh man, matching t-shirts -"

"Lance," Keith said, exasperated, far too much like Shiro to his own ears. He grimaced for a tick. "Shut up and kiss me."

Lance tilted his head down and did.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Original here-->http://cheshire-ree.tumblr.com/post/151730550028/all-in
> 
> I imagine Lance and Pidge have this sibling-like relationship where they play-fight but also have no trouble laying down next to each other talking about everything and anything. He also brings out a competitiveness in her, a lot like with Keith. Meanwhile, Hunk and Lance are a lot more physical. Neither of them care about boundaries too much, so cuddling and stuff is just second nature. Hunk's not afraid to throw a shoe or pillow at Lance though, and vice versa. With Shiro it’s a bit in-between. He's physically affection, to a point since he respects Shiro's boundaries, but Shiro's also gonna play-shove him around every now and then. With Keith, Lance is just a big dork. A big competitive, second-hand embarrassing dork. 
> 
> I cheated, I know. Lance didn't really carry Keith. But hey, deal with it. 
> 
> Written for fun because I'm struggling hard with Sleeping Beauty Shallura AU I'm writing my friend ;-;. Aaaand the Adopted Kids AU that's about ¼ done (Trini Allura shhh). Between that and school, I'm kind of dying. 
> 
> inspired by johorrible's art -->http://johorrible.tumblr.com/post/151109717730/bless-his-upper-body-strength  
> &  
> hardlynotnever's art -->http://hardlynotnever.tumblr.com/post/149998001025/some-lighthearted-doodles-where-everyone-should#notes
> 
> Also kudos if you can pick out the song reference, lol. I heard it the other day and zeroed in on that line and was like, "This is Lance". So I had to use it.


End file.
